This invention relates to a corkscrew which may be used for removing a cork from a bottle, for example a bottle of wine, vegetable oil or other liquid.
There are many designs of corkscrews wherein a sharpened worm screw extends from a handle or lever mechanism. Such corkscrews can be dangerous in use and may require dexterity and manual strength in their operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a corkscrew which overcomes these disadvantages.
In this specification references to upward and downward are intended to refer to the corkscrew as used with respect to an upright bottle, that is with the proximal region uppermost and the distal region in contact with the bottle neck.